


Arrival

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [1]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lokitty Does What He Wants, Lokitty On Midgard, Sewing Machines Are Not Built For Kitty Paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty arrives on Midgard.





	Arrival

  
Opening his eyes Lokitty looked around. Noting his surroundings Loki smiled broadly as he realized he had successfully made it to Midgard. He was encased in some kind of fabric version of himself but that was all right. Besides this new form would just make it easier for him to blend in with those things the mortals called ‘dolls’. He double checked to ensure he still retained all his appendages and swished his tail happily when he found nothing missing. So far so good, he thought. Now all he had to do was find Lokitten.

The first thing he noticed when he inspected his location was a strange looking white machine. There was a piece of fabric pulled flat on the lower portion of the machine with an eminently familiar face staring back. Tilting his head Lokitty inspected the flattened image of his own face. Huh, this had to be how this form was initially created. He was pleased that the mortal that initially created his current form was creating more. They would need more clones if they were eventually going to take over Midgard.

Cautiously he extended one claw and poked at the thread moving up and down ceaselessly. The thread rubbed against the claw just wrong and snapped. Sighing, Lokitty shook his head. Silly Midgardian contraptions. This would never do if he ever hoped to ever have his army any time soon. Inspecting it he realized this machine was definitely not built for kitty paws. He was going to have to find someone else to fix this contrary machine.

“Mortal servant!” Lokitty called. “The thread has broken! Get over here and attend to this infernal contraption!”


End file.
